


666 unread messages (or, a lifeline)

by uptillthree



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, groupchat fic, set in the year where neil is the only one left at palmetto, this is so self-indulgent leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptillthree/pseuds/uptillthree
Summary: neiljosten:Hidaniswilds:omg whats up bby cap u never chat here!!neiljosten:Well, uhneiljosten:I kind of miss you guys?niki:OMGniki:YALLLLLLLLLniki:WAKE THE FUCK UP GUYS WTF WHERE ARE YOUniki:LOOK AT THIS!!!walkerenee:that’s rly cute neilallisonvevo:SCREENSHOTdaniswilds:im gonna frame itneiljosten:Shut up.neiljosten:I’m never texting you guys ever again(Supposedly, phones were only for emergencies— until suddenly they weren't. Sometimes Neil feels a little alone at Palmetto, and tries not to.)





	666 unread messages (or, a lifeline)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm shocked that there aren't many gc fics in this fandom.... so like.... gotta do it myself.... anyway this is hella self-indulgent and simple and i hope you like it anyway, despite the fact that i churned this all out in 4 hours with like 10% proofreading. i can't believe my first aftg fic is a texting fic. god. what an all-time low

to: _Original Foxes™_

(6:53 AM)

 **daniswilds:** good morning kids!!!!!!

 **niki:** im older than u

 **niki:**  BUT GOOD MORNING

 **neiljosten:** Hi

 **daniswilds:** omg

 **daniswilds:** whats up bby cap u never chat here!!

 **neiljosten:** Well, uh

 **neiljosten:** I kind of miss you guys?

 **niki:** OMG

 **niki:** YALLLLLLLLL

 **niki:** WAKE THE FUCK UP GUYS WTF WHERE ARE YOU

 **niki:** LOOK AT THIS!!!

 **walkerenee** : that’s rly cute neil

 **allisonvevo:**  SCREENSHOT

 **yomattboyd:** neil MISSES us. i'm gonna weep

 **daniswilds:** im gonna frame it

Nicky Hemmick renamed the group _I kind of miss you guys?_

 **niki:** this is so beautiful

 **neiljosten:** Shut up.

 **neiljosten:** I’m never texting you guys ever again

 **niki:** UMMMM OFFENDED

Nicky Hemmick renamed the group _WE MISS YOU TOO NEIL <3_

 **daniswilds:** agree

 **allisonvevo:** agree

 **walkerenee:**  agree!!

 **kevinqueen:** one more yr and youll be at court, neil

 **yomattboyd:** jesus

 **yomattboyd:** agree

(10:09 AM)

 **minyardandrew:** agree.

 **neiljosten:** Thank you

 **niki:** i cannot fucking Believe

 

_one week later_

(11:27 AM)

 **neiljosten:** Kevin

 **neiljosten:** Your recruit is such a fucking bitch I just wanted to remind you

 **neiljosten:** I literally don’t have a vice captain.

 **kevinqueen:** wtf

 **minyardaaron:**  here we go

 **kevinqueen:** YOURE THE ONE WHO TOLD COACH JACK SHOULD BE VICE

 **neiljosten:** Honestly, I don’t know what I was thinking.

 **daniswilds:** omg id forgotten all about jack LMAOOOO

 **yomattboyd:**  jack who???? sorry never heard of him

 **neiljosten:** Lucky you.

 **neiljosten:** He’s turning all the freshmen against me. Again

 **daniswilds:** OMG WHAT

 **allisonvevo:** jack is still a 5 yr old brat i see

 **minyardandrew**  i can scare him off for you

 **yomattboyd:**  """scare him off""" meaning utterly fucking destroy him

 **minyardandrew:** your point?

 **neiljosten:** No, no

 **neiljosten:** I mean I can handle him, but he’s still annoying.

 **kevinqueen:** LOOK HE'S A GREAT PLAYER AND YOU KNOW IT

 **kevinqueen:** ALSO STOP CALLING HIM RECRUIT HE’S BEEN ON THE TEAM FOR LITERALLY YEARS

 **niki:** chill with the capslock kev

 **walkerenee:**  nicky?? ur literally on capslock like…… every other message

 **yomattboyd:** too savage, renee

 **walkerenee:** ik ty xoxo

 **niki:** i cant believe i just got betrayed like this

 **niki:** i may never recover

 **allisonvevo:**  THAT’S MY GF !!

 **niki:** MEAN

 

_one month later_

(12:04 AM)

 **niki:** hey

 **niki:** can u believe by next year neil is gonna be a graduate

 **niki:** i mean WERE ALL GONNA BE ALUMNI

 **niki:** like thats WILD

 **allisonvevo:** there it is. ur daily existential crisis from nicky hemmick

 **niki:** i live to please

 **niki:** BUT ALSO JUST,, HOLY FUCK??????

 **niki:** im shook

 **niki:** the Original Foxes™ are gonna be GONE

 **niki:** only JACK will be able to carry on our Legacy

 **yomattboyd:**  fucking JACK of all people

 **daniswilds:** ok…. tru

 **daniswilds:** thats…….. pretty shookening

 **minyardaaron:** “shookening”. really

 **daniswilds:** AARON let me have my existential crisis in peace

 **yomattboyd:**  non-memers aren’t welcome here aaron either go w it or leave it

 **minyardaaron:** fine

_Aaron Minyard has left the group._

**niki:** KFSDFLJKS MATT

 **yomattboyd:**  WTF!!!! I WAS KIDDING

_Matt Boyd added Aaron Minyard._

_Aaron Minyard has left the group._

_Matt Boyd added Aaron Minyard._

**niki:** NO ESCAPE FROM THE MEMERS

 **minyardaaron:**  fuck u

 **neiljosten:** What’s a memer?

 **yomattboyd:**  oh god

 **minyardandrew:** oh, neil

 **niki:** OMF EDUCATE URSELF

 **niki:** nvm allow me to educate u on the History of Memes

 **yomattboyd:** we’re gonna be here all night

 

_two months later_

(3:44 PM)

 **allisonvevo:**  what are u guys up to

 **minyardandrew:**  death

 **neiljosten:** death

 **yomattboyd:** what

 **minyardaaron:**  work. andrew’s at work. we both are

 **yomattboyd:**  neil??

 **neiljosten:** my thesis

 **yomattboyd:**  OH yikes

 **allisonvevo:**  well then why r u guys on uR PHONES

 **yomattboyd:** let them be lazy in peace allison

 **niki:** GUYS

 **niki:** im crying please

 **minyardandrew:**  what happened

 **niki:** ERIK FLEW HERE AND GOT ME A DOG

 **niki:** IM DYING

 **niki:** ITS SO SMALL AND BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT

 **niki:** RIP NICKY HEMMICK

 **allisonvevo:**  WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SEND A PIC

 **niki:** i CANT im CRYINKJF

 **niki:** [image.jpg]

 **niki:** sorry its blurry niki's very emotional and wouldnt give up his phone -erik

 **allisonvevo:**  ADORABLE

 **allisonvevo:**  get u a man like erik klose

 **niki:** I FUCKIGN KNOW RIGHT

 **walkerenee:**  but allison we’re literally dating

 **allisonvevo:**  get u a girl like RENEE WALKER

 **niki:** ok cant argue w that

 

_four months later_

(3:48 AM)

 **neiljosten:**  F

 **neiljosten:**  I’m sorry I hit send my accident

 **neiljosten:** by*

 **niki:**  why the fuck are you awake at 3am

 **neiljosten:** thesis

 **neiljosten:** And my exams are tmrw

 **niki:**  oh YIKES

 **neiljosten:** whyr u awake??

 **niki:**  neil bb im in germany for 2 weeks rmb its 9am here

 **neiljosten:** oh fuck right

 **kevinqueen:**  you should go to sleep its bad to sleep late on-season

 **neiljosten:** i dont hv a game in two wks but i do hv a calculus final tmrw

 **niki:**  woa ok sleep deprived neil is v strange. lack of punctuation in msges

 **kevinqueen:**  go to sleep.

 **daniswilds:**  neil honey im sure uv studied all u possibly can for the final u can sleep

 **walkerenee:**  also ur gonna have an easier time if u write ur thesis when ur head is clear, not @ 3 in the morn. Trust me

 **niki:**  learned from exp, renee??

 **walkerenee:**  shush!!!

 **neiljosten:** okok

 

_eight hours later_

(11:50 AM)

 **minyardandrew:**  so how did the final go?

 **neiljosten:** It went okay I think? I finished early and got time to nap after.

 **yomattboyd:**  of fucking course you did

 **niki:**  punctuation and capitalization using neil is back

 **minyardaaron:**  wtf who tf finishes a math final ahead of time

 **minyardandrew:**  neil does

 **neiljosten:** :)) Thanks

 **minyardaaron:** GAY

 **minyardandrew:** your point?

 **niki:** FUCK

 

_four hours later_

(4:02 PM)

 **neiljosten:** I told coach to make Robin captain after Jack. She’s gonna be vice next year

 **minyardandrew:**  GOOD SHIT

 **neiljosten:** Knew you’d approve

 **allisonvevo:** if you two could stop flirting in front of your elders.....

 

_two weeks later_

(4:29 PM)

 **daniswilds:** hey bby cap good luck on ur championship match later!!!!!! go slay

 **yomattboyd:** yeah good luck neil!

 **yomattboyd:**  motherfuck i regret not buying tickets wish we could be there

 **niki:** GOOD LUCK

 **niki:** NOT THAT YOU NEED IT

 **minyardaaron:** good luck

 **allisonvevo:** destroy them captain

 **walkerenee:** good luck !! <33

 **kevinqueen:** court’s watching, neil, good luck

 **yomattboyd:** WOW no pressure huh

 **minyardandrew:** good luck, neil

 **niki:** ANDREW ARENT YOU THERE ALREADY LMAO

 **minyardandrew:**  yes i’m in the stands. hurry the fuck up

 **neiljosten:** Thank you guys!!

 **neiljosten:** And thank you Andrew!!!

 **allisonvevo:**  that is so fucking cute. Look at that

 **niki:** wow FIVE exclamation points !!!!! This is truly a special day

 **minyardandrew:** nicky.

 **niki:** IM ON MY WAY !!!

 

_three hours later_

(7:51 PM)

 **niki:** HOL Y F UCK

 **minyardaaron:**  that was so fucking fast

 **kevinqueen:** congrats neil

 **allisonvevo:**  12-10 B I T C H

 **walkerenee:**  neil!!!! Congratulations!!!

 **yomattboyd:**  ngl jack did,, jack did pretty good

 **kevinqueen:** see I TOLD you

 **daniswilds:** im gonna cry

 **daniswilds:** I WANT TO RUN AROUND THE COURT W THEM

 **daniswilds:** THEYR SO HAPPY LOOK

 **yomattboyd:**  confirmed shes crying into her old fox jersey guys

 **niki:** I FEEL BAD FOR JEREMY AND JEAN

 **niki:** JEREMYS FACE,,, I FEEL BAD

 **yomattboyd:**  he’s crying while shaking neil's hands. what a sport. what a man

 **minyardaaron:**  moreau looks like he’s planning murder

 **kevinqueen:** he always looks like tht

 **niki:** @ANDREW UR BF WON WHERE R U

 **yomattboyd:**  look at where neil is, nicky

 **niki:** oH

 **niki:** hOE MY GOD

 

_one hour later_

(9:01 PM)

 **neiljosten:** The team’s going out to celebrate. I wish you could all come

 **neiljosten:** Thank you guys

 **neiljosten:** For everything

(9:30 PM)

 **niki:** GOD that’s so fucking heartfelt i dont have the heart to make fun

 **daniswilds:** you’re fucking welcome neil josten

 **allisonvevo:**  <333


End file.
